Repas imprévu
by Saho
Summary: Yahiko et Itachi, en couple, ne peuvent plus supporter les querelles de Naruto et Sasuke. Ils décident, au cours d'un repas, de tenter de rendre la relation entre les jeunes hommes plus amicale. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme ils l'avaient prévu.


Notes : Spécial SasuNaru Day

Couple: forcément Sasu/Naru

attention : 1) c'est mon premier récit et donc il n'est pas très abouti, je compte (en tout cas j'espère fortement) m'améliorer par la suite.

2) des passages peuvent choquer

**Repas imprévu**

Résumé : Yahiko et Itachi, en couple, ne peuvent plus supporter les querelles de Naruto et Sasuke. Ils décident, au cours d'un repas, de tenter de rendre la relation entre les jeunes hommes plus amicale. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Un homme d'une grande stature admirait son petit ami qui s'apprêtait devant les fourneaux. Ils avaient tout les deux décidaient de réunir autour d'un repas, un membre de leur famille respective afin que les tensions diminuent. En effet, ils voulaient pouvoir se voir sans craindre que deux personnes ne s'insultent et gâchent leurs étreintes. Ils ne se voyaient pas déjà suffisamment à leur goût, alors pas la peine d'entendre des cris entre deux jeunes étudiants. Yahiko soupira. Il lui semblait qu'ils s'attaquaient à une mission impossible et pour couronner le tout son amant n'avait rien trouver de mieux pour se calmer les nerfs que d'écouter un morceau de musique qui l'insupportait : de l'orgue. Il avait intérêt à être récompensé à la fin de la soirée pour prendre autant sur lui. Itachi aurait pu le trouver de mauvaise foi puisqu'il ne mettait pas la main à la pâte mais il savait que pour son compagnon s'était déjà beaucoup que d'accepter son idée de repas. Se retrouver coincé entre son cousin et le frère d'Itachi était en soin une grande épreuve.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un jeune brun qui, au vue de sa mine, ne semblait pas non plus satisfait sur le programme du soir.

_ Frangin, tu fiches quoi ? On ne pouvait pas commander des pizzas tout simplement ?

_ Sasuke, bonjour à toi aussi, et non on ne pouvait pas. Répondit froidement son frère. Tu as promis de faire un effort alors tiens ta promesse, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? Il jeta un œil sur la préparation en cours et grimaça. Tu sais que je n'en mangerai pas, tu en es conscient ?

_ Tu ne vas pas commencer ! C'est trop dur de prendre un peu sur toi, ce n'est pas la mort tout de même !

_ Parle pour toi. Devant le regard noir d'Itachi, il préféra ne pas insister plus. Je prendrai un fruit à la place, tu vois je sais être conciliant.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le plus jeune se retira pour se réfugier dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure fatidique. Yahiko le sentait de plus en plus mal, ce repas allait être un véritable enfer. Pourtant séparément son cousin, Naruto, et Sasuke étaient de charmantes compagnies, il en était parfaitement conscient mais ensemble ces deux là se transformaient en chiens de garde hargneux, en véritable furies. A un moment il avait cru que s'était du à une tension sexuelle entre eux qui étaient à l'origine de ce conflit mais cette hypothèse fut vite abandonnée. Aucun d'eux ne semblait intéressé par l'autre, chacun ayant sa propre vie sentimentale et bien différente d'ailleurs. Il se passa une main sur le visage. _Courage, mon vieux, dis-toi que c'est pour ton chaton que tu fais tout ça…punaise…_

Deux heures plus tard, le moment tant redouté arriva, impossible pour tous les protagonistes de faire marche arrière bien que l'intention soit grande. La sonnette s'était fait entendre, annonçant la venue de Naruto. Itachi lui ouvrit et le salua chaleureusement, vite imité par Yahiko. Quant à Sasuke, il marcha les mains dans les poches vers le nouvel arrivé avec désinvolture. Il attendit que son frère et Yahiko rejoignent le salon pour faire mine de saluer l'invité alors qu'en réalité il lui bloquait le passage et lui murmura :

_ Guerre à table ouverte, tous les coups sont permis, discrétion de mise dans ces derniers.

_ Ça me va et je vais te laminer.

Ils se regardèrent fièrement, chacun étant certain de battre l'autre. Sasuke se détacha de son rival et rejoignit les autres, Naruto le suivant. Ce dernier, à peine arrivé, s'excusa et prit un air penaud en pointant du doigt ses pieds et fit demi-tour vers l'entrée. Il avait oublié de retirer ses chaussures prit par la déclaration de Sasuke.

En l'attendant, ils prirent place à table et le plus jeune sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Il regarda le sms et ne put retenir les rougeurs qui se pointaient sur son visage. Intrigué, son frère lui prit le téléphone des mains et lut à voix haute le message d'un ton qui devenait de plus en plus amusé et moqueur «Ton bébé est terriblement en manque, je t'envoie ce message à l'aide d'une seule main, l'autre étant occupée à faire ce que tu aurais du me faire ressentir ce soir, imagine ce que tu manques et dis-toi que tu es loin de la réalité. Bandes bien, bonne soirée ». Tous riaient, Naruto y compris qui venait de s'assoir à son tour. Au moment où Itachi voulut lire le véritable nom de l'expéditeur du mémorable message, son frère lui arracha sèchement le téléphone des mains. Il entendit marmonner un « C'est pas tes oignons » qui lui provoqua un nouveau rire.

Sasuke bougonnait sur sa chaise, Itachi et Naruto pliaient de rire, le blond ayant même un sourire plus que satisfait, et Yahiko sentit que son « beau-frère » allait finir par exploser et les efforts culinaires de son petit ami auraient été vains. Il opta donc pour une pirouette.

_ Quelle ironie, Sasu tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds mais tu es gay, bien que frustré pour ce soir, je dirai en couple, tandis que mon cher cousin est quant à lui hétéro mais sans aucune conquête féminine, sa chère Sakura n'ayant toujours pas cédé à ses avances et ce depuis…combien d'années déjà Naru ?

_ Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout et puis ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. A présent c'était à lui de prendre une mine boudeuse et au jeune Uchiha de profiter de ce moment pour se moquer de lui.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère étrange, les deux plus jeunes se retenant pour ne pas s'attaquer verbalement. Malgré tout, l'atmosphère était lourde et l'orage qui grondait n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Il semblait que Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontait autrement que par joutes verbales car par moment Itachi et Yahiko surprenaient des échanges de regards, des joues rougies dont ils n'arrivaient pas à s'expliquer la raison. Le moment du dessert arriva au grand soulagement de Yahiko, il allait enfin sortir de cet enfer et avoir sa récompense. Comme annoncé Sasuke refusa de prendre du dessert, il n'en démordait pas à ses yeux le sucre ce n'était pas mangeable. Il revint à table, tenant dans sa main gauche le fruit qu'il était allé chercher à la cuisine. Lorsque Naruto l'aperçut, il fit les yeux ronds, il n'en revenait pas. Il n'allait pas oser faire ça ! Devant le sourire narquois de son vis-à-vis il comprit que sa crainte était fondée. Il tenta de reporter son regard sur sa propre assiette et fixer sa part de gâteau. La tentation de relever la tête était grande et il voulait voir ce que faisait Sasuke. Il posa ses yeux sur lui et découvrit une scène dont il ne pouvait à présent se détourner. Il courrait à sa perte.

Sasuke tenait délicatement dans sa main gauche une pêche qu'il pelait légèrement, il n'enleva qu'une partie de la peau, faisant apparaître la chair du fruit si juteux. Puis, dans un geste lent et hypnotique il amena la pêche à ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Naruto avec un air de défi. Il croqua à pleine bouche dans le fruit doré. A peine avait-il commencé à percer de ses dents la chaire fine que le liquide sucré du fruit se projeta. Il aspira avec sensualité le jus qui lui titillait les lèvres puis se les lécha consciencieusement. Les yeux en face de lui se mirent à suivre le sillon qui coulait le long de sa main et qui commençait à tracer son chemin sur son bras. De fines gouttes tombant de la pêche à la main, continuant ainsi à alimenter cette trainée sucrée qui coulait sur cette peau si blanche et immaculée. L'espace d'un instant, Naruto se demanda pourquoi il était fait tout un foin autour de la pomme alors que la pêche était tellement plus…érotique et tentatrice.

Sasuke arborait un air satisfait face au visage rougi de Naruto, il aimait le titiller, l'embêter. C'était l'un de ses plus grands plaisirs. Il aurait bien voulu continuer son manège en léchant son bras mais il risquait d'éveiller les soupçons de son frère et de Yahito. Il ne tenait pas à être pris en flagrant délit de … de quoi d'ailleurs ? Que dirait-il s'il devait justifier la scène qu'il venait de faire subir à ce baka ? Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car Itachi venait de s'adresser à Naruto.

_ Naruto, ça va, tu es tout rouge ?

_ … Je …euh…

Itachi se concentra un peu plus sur Naruto et remarqua que celui-ci semblait fixer quelque chose avec intensité. Il tourna la tête et découvrit son petit frère mangeant sa pêche. De nouveau, il regarda le cousin de son amant.

_ Est-ce que tes rougeurs ont un rapport avec Sasuke ? demanda-t-il en prenant un ton qui se voulait innocent.

La question eut pour effet de sortir Naruto de sa torpeur. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par Sasuke et ne pas montrer plus que ça son trouble.

_ Pt'ain il mange comme un goret, il s'en met partout ! C'est impossible de manger tranquillement avec ce type en face, ça me couperait presque l'appétit si ton dessert, Itachi, n'était pas aussi bon.

Ledit, Itachi, soupira. Il avait espéré que le trouble avait une autre cause et se demandait de plus en plus s'ils allaient finir la soirée, entiers. Est-ce qu'il y avait un espoir pour que ces deux là réussissent à s'entendre ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas le rire moqueur de son frère qui allait aider à détendre l'ambiance déjà pesante par l'orage qui grondait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, Naruto n'apprécia pas l'attitude de celui qui l'avait provoqué et sans plus rien dire se mit à manger le marbré au chocolat. Yahito, quant à lui, n'était pas dupe que son cousin était étrange ce soir, plus que d'habitude. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la raison de cet état. Certes, Naruto n'avait jamais aimé les éclairs et depuis le début de la soirée, ils étaient gâtés à ce niveau-là, faisant sursauter le blond fréquemment. Une partie de sa tension s'expliquait mais il y avait autre chose. Il voulait savoir et il saurait, foi d'Uzumaki !

_ Je prendrai bien un digestif pour faire passer cet excellent repas ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Itachi. Ce dernier compris que sa moitié machiavélique avait un plan en tête et sans plus attendre se leva de table. Il ne demanda pas aux autres ce qu'ils désiraient boire, il savait déjà quelle bouteille il allait prendre. Pour éviter toutes contestations, il revint avec ladite bouteille sur un plateau avec les verres appropriés et se mit à les servir un par un sans s'oublier.

Yahiko savait que son cousin buvait rarement, alors comme pour le défier il but une grande gorgée du liquide alcoolisé et déclara :

_ rhaaa … Une boisson d'hommes ! Il fut vite imité par Itachi qui avala sa gorgée tout aussi vite. Sasuke quant à lui, après avoir finit sa pêche sans continuer son manège et avoir retiré le jus qui avait coulé sur lui à l'aide de sa serviette, prit son verre et le garda en main quelques secondes. Il avait reconnu la bouteille et savait qu'il s'agissait d'une boisson forte et surtout traîtresse. Pour ne pas se faire chambrer, il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide et le laissa entrer dans sa bouche pour terminer par brûler sa gorge. Aux premières sensations, il reposa le verre et retint une grimace. Comment pouvait-on aimer ce genre d'alcool ? Sur ce point, il rejoignait Itachi, à savoir un goût pour les bons vins. Cette bouteille n'était chez eux que par l'œuvre du petit ami de son frère. Elle était là depuis aussi longtemps que ces deux enquiquineurs étaient ensemble. Quoiqu'il en soit, il reporta son attention sur Naruto qui pour retarder le moment fatidique, s'était resservi du dessert et mangeait bizarrement très lentement. Tous autour de la table, savaient que cette manière d'être n'était pas naturelle et Itachi prit le relai pour le taquiner.

_ Tu calles, Naruto ? Boit un peu, c'est bon pour digérer.

Sentant les regards peser sur lui et sachant pertinemment que son cousin lui avait lancé un défi, il poussa un soupir comme si le poids de la misère du monde reposait à l'instant sur ses épaules. Il tendit la main vers son verre sans grand enthousiasme et se mit à faire tournoyer le breuvage dans son verre sous l'étonnement des autres personnes autour de la table. Puis il porta le verre à son nez. Erreur fatale. Ne jamais respirer un alcool si fort de la sorte, ça c'était bon pour les vins mais dans son appréhension il ne faisait qu'appliquer l'enseignement d'une personne sur l'art de boire certains nectars. Ce qui suivit fut logique, Naruto émit un son par son nez comme s'il voulait expulser un corps étranger. Il croisa alors le regard malicieux de Sasuke et se ressaisit. Il devait leur prouver qu'il était un homme. Pourtant s'il avait fait attention, il aurait pu faire remarquer aux deux bruns qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir terminé leur propre verre mais il était trop concentré sur sa propre épreuve. Il prit une grande respiration et pencha son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il ne desserra pas. Pouvait-il leur faire croire qu'il avait prit une gorgée ? Yahiko serait sûrement assez sadique pour lui demander de lui faire sentir son haleine. Il ne pouvait pas feinter, fichu famille de pacotille ! Alors il entrouvrit les lèvres et les referma dès que quelques gouttes avaient pu pénétrer dans sa cavité. Il sentit l'intérieur de sa bouche prendre feu et n'osa pas avaler ne voulant pas ressentir cette désagréable sensation ailleurs. Au bout de quelques dixièmes de secondes, la brûlure étant trop vive, il avala le tout précipitamment, ayant l'impression de pouvoir suivre le parcours du breuvage dans son corps.

_Merde, c'est quoi ce truc ? Un tort boyau ? _Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le nom dessus. Son air dégouté fit rire et Naruto préféra les ignorer. Il s'en serait douté qu'il animerait à contrecœur la fin du repas. Pour éviter de s'énerver, après tout il n'était pas chez lui, il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose mais le goût dans sa bouche était désagréable et persistant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être, il avait l'impression de reconnaître pourtant le goût. Cet exercice aussi il l'avait appris, savoir mettre un nom sur les arômes or dans ce cas précis, parler d'arômes lui était difficile. Puis une idée lui vint bien qu'elle lui paraisse saugrenue :

_ De la betterave, déclara-t-il

Yahiko regarda son cousin avec étonnement et une certaine fierté. Il lui sourit en opinant de la tête.

_ Pas seulement, il n'y a pas que ça. Il se resservit un verre et le but tout aussi vite que le premier.

Sasuke voulait éviter de devoir se lancer dans une soirée dégustation de ce breuvage infect qui lui arrachait la langue et soudain il fit le lien avec un autre ingrédient.

_ Il y a de la betterave mais aussi, il marqua un arrêt, le temps d'être sûr que Naruto le fixait et prononça la suite d'une manière plus douce, de la pêche. Naruto se mit à rougir sous ces paroles, le souvenir du dessert étant encore bien trop frais. Il fut sauvé de la gêne par Itachi.

_ Tu triches, Sasuke, tu connaissais déjà la composition.

_ Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une personne qui pouvait « jouer » et s'il avait fallu attendre que ce crétin trouve ça se serait éternisé.

_ Nous aurions pu continuer à boire tranquillement et passer une bonne soirée, renchérit le seul qui appréciait cet alcool.

_ Et finir tous ronds sous la table…murmura Sasuke

_ Ça aurait pu être amusant, on peut toujours tenter, lui répondit-il se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Sasuke leva les yeux au plafond et ne vit pas que Naruto avait plongé dans le piège de son cousin, imaginant qu'il était de son honneur de finir son verre. Dans un élan de courage, il but d'une traite le reste de la boisson, soit pratiquement tout le verre. Aussitôt il sentit les larmes tenter de se frayer un passage sous ses cils et mit la main devant la bouche pour masquer sa toux. Yahiko le fixa amusé, c'était trop facile. Voyant les pommettes de sa victime prendre une jolie teinte de tomate bien fraîche, il remplit de nouveau son verre. Dans quelques gorgées, il serait à point pensa-t-il.

Naruto ne protesta pas et commença à boire, il se sentait bien et euphorique. Il sentait qu'il devait sourire mais ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il n'était pas ivre mais tenant mal l'alcool il avait un point faible que son cousin n'ignorait pas : sa langue se déliait. Sasuke quant à lui, commençait à craindre la conclusion qui venait d'émerger dans son cerveau. Il ne fallait pas que le crétin continue de boire, il tombait dans le piège du loup.

_ Baka arrête de suite de boire !

_ Rhooo tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

_ Pour mon nez surtout, tu tiens pas l'alcool et tu vas incontestablement finir par vomir. Le brun se retenait de se pincer le nez d'énervement. Il avait agit trop tard, Naruto était prêt à répondre aux questions indiscrètes, le rouge de ses joues le trahissait.

D'ailleurs son intervention n'eut pas l'effet voulut, puisque le blond se sentit offensé et pour prouver qu'il était fort, il but de plus belle. Sans plus attendre, Yahiko passa à l'interrogatoire.

_ Dis-moi Naruto, je me posais une question. Tu es bien étrange et finalement je me demandais si Sakura n'avait pas changé d'avis, tu sors avec elle ?

_ Ahahahah ! non pas du tout, on n'est pas ensemble. Si je suis étrange, toi t'es drôle. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je vais te dire un secret, t'as pas tout faux.

_ Comment ça ? Non, tu sors bien avec quelqu'un ? Tu serais amoureux ?

_ Rhoo ce qu't'es fort ! oui et oui !

Itachi intervint, la curiosité aidant.

_ Dis nous tout Naruto, nous sommes entre nous. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

_ Ça fait…bouh oulà ça fait un moment dit-il sous le regard étonné et …exaspéré en ce qui concernait une personne.

_ pour ma part je n'en ai rien à faire de la chérie de ce triple baka, alors si on pouvait parler d'autre chose.

_ Mais…Sasu faut pas être jaloux et puis tu sais bie…mais le blond fut interrompu

_ Non et je m'en fous !

Alors que tous le dévisageaient avec des yeux ahuris, il fut sauvé par les questions et reproches par une panne de courant. Un cri retentit, la peur de Naruto se faisant entendre aux oreilles de ses hôtes. Il n'aimait pas les orages et se retrouver dans le noir était loin de le rassurer. Au moins, la situation alarmante, du moins à ses yeux, avait-eu le mérite de faire retomber son ivresse.

Les ainés prirent les choses en mains : Itachi s'était rendu avec précaution dans la cuisine, s'aidant de ses mains pour se guider. Il annonça que la panne semblait être présente dans tout le quartier. Ils allaient devoir attendre que la lumière revienne. Aussi, Yahiko et lui se proposèrent pour aller récupérer des bougies qui se trouvaient…dans sa chambre. Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur qui ne pouvait être vu, il se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas de bougies de suite. Il allait devoir s'occuper de rassurer Naruto. Il s'amusa à se placer derrière lui silencieusement et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond. Le sursaut de ce dernier le fit éclater de rire.

_ Mais t'es con ! Ça t'amuse de me voir dans cet état ?

_ Techniquement je ne te vois pas

_ Joue pas sur les mots, je suis à deux doigts de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, je n'ai pas envie de rire.

_ Tu n'es pas mélodrame du tout. Il hésitait entre soupirait de lassitude ou rire de la crise d'angoisse du blond. La situation ne semblant pas prête de changer il opta pour une manière radicale de changer l'esprit de celui qui tremblait de peur. Il le souleva et le porta façon sac à patates jusqu'au canapé. Puis, il le posa sur ses genoux et se mit à lui caresser le visage. Naruto blottit son visage dans son cou, humant le parfum de Sasuke qui avait le don de l'apaiser. Le brun reprit la parole, tout en lui caressant le dos.

_ Un peu plus et tu nous vendais tout à l'heure. Naruto se tortilla de gêne.

_ Je m'excuse…mais aussi si tu ne voulais pas continuer à cacher notre relation, je ne risquerai pas de vendre la mèche. Je sais que ça t'excite mais…tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait leur dire avant qu'ils ne le découvrent ? Et puis j'en ai marre des remarques de Yahiko sur Sakura.

_ Assume bébé, tu lui as couru après et cette histoire te poursuivra. Le petit rire de Sasuke s'arrêta lorsqu'une main vint lui taper le dos du crâne. Si tu es si violent avec moi, je ne me montrerai pas prévenant pour te faire oublier cet orage et la pénombre pourtant j'avais une petite idée sur la façon de procéder.

Par réflexe, Naruto se retourna pour voir le visage de Sasuke mais il ne pouvait rien distinguer. Il sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur cou et le grignoter. Il se focalisa sur les sensations et frémit lorsque la main dans son dos vint se glisser sous son haut. Il laissa échapper un gémissement ce qui ravit son amant.

_ Vraiment dommage, tu sembles pourtant apprécier mon idée. Sûr ce, Sasuke se recula un peu plus dans le canapé et arrêta tout mouvement.

_ Arrête de jouer Sasu….

_ J'aime jouer bébé, surtout avec toi.

Ce soir, il avait particulièrement envie de jouer, il voulait se venger de Naruto qui avait failli annoncer leur relation. Alors, il avait décidé que puisque les risques se multipliaient, leur histoire serait connue car il l'avait décidé et ça se passerait à sa manière. L'action commençait. Sasuke plaça ses mains sur le visage de Naruto et le positionna de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure, la mordit et seulement à ce moment là il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son blond. Une langue vint aussitôt à sa rencontre et elles s'amusèrent entre elles, se tournant autour, se caressant, se découvrant encore et encore. Qu'il était étrange de s'embrasser aussi passionnément sans voir la personne en face, l'imagination remplaçait la lumière, les sens étaient en alerte. Naruto fondait sous ce baiser, le goût de Sasuke l'enivrait comme jamais auparavant, il lui semblait reconnaître le sucré de la pêche et rien qu'à cette pensée il ne put retenir un gémissement plus puissant que les autres. Des mains se mirent à lui parcourir le corps, se baladant sur tout son corps sans pourtant s'attarder à un endroit en particulier, mêlant ainsi plaisir et frustration. Alors que les lèvres quittaient sa bouche, il les sentit mordre aussitôt son lobe d'oreille. Dieu que c'était bon, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il était totalement soumis à son amant, guettant le moindre geste de sa part, écoutant sa respiration, se laissant aller à ses baisers et ses caresses. Toute la soirée il en avait rêvé, il avait été au supplice et à présent, il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Sasuke sembla comprendre la tension qui lui parcourait le corps et changea sa position de manière à ce que Naruto soit à présent assis à califourchon sur lui et s'empressa de lui retirer son haut et fit de même avec le sien. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, puis se contenta de faire des lignes et arabesques du bout des doigts. Il aimait les longs préliminaires et entendre son amant quémander plus or ce soir, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps de prendre son aimé. Naruto semblait avoir des réticences à totalement se laisser aller à cause du lieu où ils se trouvaient et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Or, c'est exactement cette situation, en plus de l'obscurité qu'il lui plaisait. Alors il redoubla d'attention, et avec son pouce et son index, il pinça un téton. Un cri échappa de la bouche de son blond. Il avait gagné.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto commença à se déhancher sur le brun tout en lui caressant la nuque. Ses tétons étaient très réceptifs, ils étaient durs et le traitement qu'ils recevaient était des plus agréable, sa nuque avait été marquée, et c'était au tour d'une épaule de découvrir les lèvres et les dents de Sasuke.

_ Hmm Sasukeee, plus

_ Plus quoi ?

_ Je veux plus…ah

Une main déboutonna le pantalon de Naruto et se glissa à l'intérieur du boxer.

_ C'est ça que tu veux ? Heureusement que son blond ne pouvait pas voir son sourire satisfait. Il fallait qu'il accélère la manœuvre car leur position n'était pas idéale pour ce genre de caresse, or pour la suite, il ne voulait pas en changer. Il caressa le bout du membre avec son pouce pendant un court instant et retira sa main, frustrant un peu plus son bébé. Ce dernier pour éviter d'être entendu par des oreilles trop curieuses, mordait les doigts de sa main. Alors qu'il allait se plaindre, il sentit d'autres doigts se présenter à sa bouche. Il s'empressa de les prendre et de les lécher, de montrer ainsi toute son envie. De son autre main, Sasuke fit comprendre à Naruto qu'il devait se relever un peu afin qu'il puisse lui abaisser son pantalon un minimum. Il ouvrit ensuite le sien, laissant ainsi son sexe tendu de plaisir rencontré celui de son vis-à-vis. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'arrachant des soupirs, la voix aigüe du blondinet couvrant les grognements rauques de Sasuke. Celui-ci enleva ses doigts de sa bouche et prépara consciencieusement son amant.

_ Ahhh, Sasu ! Ô mon dieu, oui !

_ J'aime ce son, continue, laisse-toi aller.

Naruto, se déhanchait sur les doigts oubliant bien vite la situation. Son corps s'était embrasé, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, sa pensée était partie loin le laissant à ses propres pulsions. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à éjaculer, Sasuke, stoppa les va-et-vient et retira lentement ses doigts, laissant place à une sensation de vide.

_ Remets-les !

_ Non tu risquerais de venir, bébé, or je veux que tu jouisses lorsque je serai en toi.

_Viens ! Viens ! Cria-t-il malgré lui en se déhanchant pour provoquer son amant.

_ Où dois-je venir ? Il s'amusait vraiment et pour ne pas trop frustrer Naruto il se remit à lui lécher le torse.

_ En…en moi, viens en moi.

_ C'est ce que tu veux ? Il lui pinça fortement un téton.

_ Oui !

_ Alors prends les choses en main, mets-moi en toi, Naru, ronronna-t-il près de son oreille.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, trop embrumé par le plaisir pour râler après ce jeu. Il tâtonna et remonta la paume de sa main le long de la jambe de Sasuke, sentant le tissu du pantalon. Il réalisa que son amant ne l'avait pas baissé, juste déboutonné et voulut le lui retirer en tirant dessus mais une main le stoppa.

_ Pas la peine, ce dont tu as besoin et déjà déballé.

Celui-là avec ses fantasmes…Enfin il avait bien trop envie pour se formaliser et attrapa fermement la verge qui se présentait puis il souleva ses hanches et s'empala brusquement. Deux cris déchirèrent le silence de la pièce. Deux cris de pure jouissance. Dès lors, Sasuke reprit le contrôle de la situation et plaça ses mains sur les hanches et donna le rythme à leur déhanchement respectif. Sasuke ressentait toute la chaleur que lui procurait le corps de son aimé, les tremblements et les gémissements de ce dernier lui permettait de savoir où il en était. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir regarder le visage tordu de plaisir de son blond mais en même temps, les sensations étaient décuplées dans le noir. C'était si bon de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, de ressentir les parois se resserrer autour de sa verge.

_ Bébé, t'es si bon !

_ Sasu, encore, encore !

_ Putain je ne vais pas tenir si tu gémis comme ça. Il planta ses dents dans son épaule pour retenir un cri. Il accéléra les mouvements et le pénétra plus violemment, les gestes devenant plus frénétique. L'érotisme de la situation, la découverte d'un nouveau plaisir laissaient place à la sauvagerie, à la perte de contrôle. Il se déchainait dans le corps de son amant qui semblait apprécié ce changement. Ils transpiraient, criaient à l'unisson et laissèrent leur nom s'échapper de leur bouche lorsque la délivrance arriva. Ils s'enlacèrent, sentant leurs corps moites et leurs respirations saccadées. Sasuke jubilait, leur plaisir avait été grand, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et son plan s'était parfaitement déroulé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait car il avait oublié un paramètre : la réaction de ceux qui venaient de découvrir leur lien.

En effet, Itachi et Yahiko avaient bien l'intention de profiter eux aussi de l'obscurité et de laisser les deux énergumènes dans le noir, punition de tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir mais des sons suspects les avaient surpris. La révélation avait fait jour dans leur esprit et ils étaient médusés. Ils s'étaient fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Ces deux-là étaient amants et peut-être même depuis le début. Mais on ne se moque pas impunément d'eux, ils allaient vite le savoir. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à imaginer une revanche.


End file.
